Long Time Ago
by Prongs II
Summary: My first TMM-fic! Quite bad title. Worse summary. One-shot. Ichigo is doing the right thing, she know she is. Only some hours afterwards she gets the proof. And she was right.


**A/N: **This is just something I came up with rather unexpectedly. It's my first TMM that I've finished... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own TMM, how could I?

**

* * *

Long Time Ago**

"Masaya, this isn't working" she said. It was in the end of April, and the weather was warm and nice. You could really feel the Earth coming back to life, how it was springtime again.

They were sitting in one of the popular parks in Tokyo, on their jackets on the grass. The sun shone down at the red head and the black haired.

"I know" ha answered. Ichigo looked at him, a small smile appearing on her face. _'It's only been two years since we started fighting together, two years since I was madly in love with him…' _

"I still have feelings for you, y'know" she said, laughing a little. Very gentle. Masaya looked at her, smiling that brilliant smile that would have caused her problems to breathe - before.

Masaya hugged her, a friendly hug, but also, she knew, a way of saying good bye. After that he rose, grabbed his jacket and walked away. _'That's it' _she thought. _'No more words'. _

Ichigo stayed. She lifted her face up to the sun; let it dry out her few tears. Yes, she was crying, but no, she wasn't sad. More relieved. Or maybe she was a little sad; you don't break up with your supposed to be Love of you life without getting a little caught by emotions.

The sun felt really nice to her skin. She should probably go home… No… Only some more minutes, then she'll go…

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" a familiar voice woke her up. She was lying on the ground, still under that tree. But now, the sun was low and not so warm anymore. How long had she slept here?

Shirogane Ryou, also known as her sometimes annoying boss, and the leader of the Mew project, looked at her with a sudden concerned face.

"You shouldn't lie here sleeping. Something could have happen to you" he said, looking serious. Ichigo smiled.

"I know, I didn't mean to… I guess you become tired by breaking up. Thanks for waking me, anyway" she said, as she bent down to pick up her jacket. Ryou took a hold of her wrist before she could walk away.

"'Breaking up', what are you talking about?" Ichigos' eyes met his blue ones, and she knew she'd been doing the right thing. _'For those blue eyes I could do anything…' _she thought.

"I just broke with Masaya" she explained in a matter-of-fact tone. Her genius boss stared at her, looking rather dumb, so she giggled. She really couldn't help but laughing a little as he made an extremely funny, very confused face.

"And this make you happy?" he asked, sounding uncomprehending. Ichigo wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Well, in fact, it does". Ryou stared at her a little more.

"But… Wasn't he your greatest love or something?"

"He used to be, yes" she nodded, quite amused by his amazement. She was doing the right thing. _'I have to explain though…'_

"Masaya and I broke up a long time ago, it's all natural, you find other interests you know… You drift apart…" She leaned closer, noticing that he was still holding her wrist. "And I think… That I…" Her brown eyes scanned his face, he was looking rather curious now. "Stared to love you… Quite some time ago too" she finished.

First, he only watched her, looking surprised. Then he finally let go of her wrist, gripping her head with both his hands instead.

"You silly girl…" he muttered, more to himself than to her, before closing the little distance between their faces.

When their lips met, Ichigo knew for sure that she was right. _'I made it' _she though, and then her thoughts only became a blurr in her head, as she let go of her mind. She pushed herself closer to Ryous body, when he continued to kiss her gently on the lips.

* * *

TADA! _Done_. It's 1.30 a.m. ... Good night.

Um, that was what I was thinking when finishing it... Haha. Hope you liked it! I'm not sure, I like it, but I think I can do better... Hm. Make my day and send a review, please? Thanks for reading!


End file.
